Lápiz labial y belleza universal
by Hizashii
Summary: Toda reina tiene algo por lo cual se le conoce. A ella la distinguen por su belleza y su vanidad, por su caminar y sus poses, por su calidez, su ego y caridad. Latin Hetalia.


**Fandom:** Hetalia (Latin Hetalia).  
**Claim:** Venezuela (María), Argentina (Martín), Brasil (Luciano) y Colombia (Catalina).  
**Advertencias**: Esto es inofensivo, gente. Están María y Martín así que hay vanidad a montones, está Luciano así que hay fútbol. Quizás un beso o algún pensamiento impuro, pero no somos crías de tres años y no es nada.  
**Notas: **Dedicado a Maromeh. Los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos dueños (Venezuela es de Sakura_kiss15; Argentina es de Rowein; Brasil es de Hina_teh_shitz y Colombia es de quasiarti) y a latin_hetalia en livejournal.

**

* * *

Lápiz labial y belleza universal.**

_«Toda reina tiene algo por lo cual se le conoce.  
A ella la distinguen por su belleza y su vanidad,  
Por su caminar y sus poses,  
Por su calidez, su ego y caridad.»_

**1. Fetiche.**

Martín tiene cierto fetiche con las piernas largas y bonitas, a veces se pone a pensar en recorrerlas con los dedos una y otra vez. María adora ser el centro de atención (y más si es de alguien con el ego tan grande como el de ella, quizás más), así que se coloca cosas más cortas cuando sabe que Martín estará en el lugar.

No habla mucho con ella, se dedica más a mirarle las piernas a la distancia o rozarlas por debajo de la mesa. (No es que le importara hablar con ella, a menos que gruñir nombres y jadear sea una conversación).

A veces ella vosea, pero es un voseo raro. Martín odia que ella vosee, no la hace bien y pierde cierta delicadeza que muchas veces la rodea. Así que simplemente ignora lo que dice y le mira las piernas o el trasero, ella tiene un cuerpo espectacular (no es una reina de belleza por casualidad).

Están en un coctel esa noche y María Miranda está usando un ajustadísimo vestido que deja sus piernas descubiertas. Martín bebe un poco de vino mientras la recorre con la mirada, pensando que esa noche tiene bastante material para alimentar su fetiche.

Sólo es cuestión de mantener la vista en ella.

**2. Un beso para el campeón.**

Luciano es muy diestro en el futbol, todos lo saben (a Martín, esto lo revienta por dentro). María, cuando se cansa de molestar a Catalina o maquillarse, mira por la ventana y lo observa jugar. Ama el beisbol y eso nadie podrá negarlo, pero el futbol también ocupa un lugar en su vida (aunque no sepa jugarlo ni un poco), así que le parece divertido analizar las caras que hace mientras Martín lo reta.

Ese día decide que no se quedará en la casa. Catalina estaba preparando una comida que nunca le había gustado, algo así como hormigas («¿Hormigas, de verdad? ¿Quién come hormigas, Catalina?»). Martín y Luciano estaban compitiendo como si fuera la gran final del acontecimiento mundial de futbol más importante, estaban todos sudados y jadeaban por aire pero no se rendían. María miró al suelo y notó que el marcador iba en un empate, con dos goles cada uno.

Suspiró y recargó su mentón en la mano izquierda, mirando fijamente el partido. Ambos habían decidido que el primero en marcar el tercer gol sería el ganador, así que la batalla se estaba volviendo más intensa con cada segundo.

Quince minutos luego de que ella saliera, Luciano marcó el gol que lo llevó a la victoria. Fue a la banca y se limpió el sudor, para luego recibir el agua que María le estaba dando. Ella se sentó a su lado y comenzó a reír al ver que Martín se quejaba como un niño pequeño (aunque eso no evitaba que le mirara las piernas, puesto que de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada de reojo).

María, con ganas de hacerlo enfadar un poco más, le dio un pequeño y rápido beso en la mejilla a Luciano. Él la miró, confundido, a lo que ella sólo sonrió.

—Es bien sabido que todo campeón merece el beso de una mujer hermosa.

Luciano no se molestó en bromear respecto a su ego; después de todo, no estaba exagerando en esos momentos.

**3. Ego universal.**

Catalina no la mira y eso le molesta mucho. Ella sólo se ocupa de sus comidas y sus libros; a veces, María se pregunta si es cierto que le gustan las fiestas o sólo lo finge para no parecer tan aburrida. _Debería_ mirarla, _todos_ lo hacen (inclusive Martín, con su ego, y Sebastián, con sus brillos de glamour).

Sacude su cabello antes de disponerse a caminar hacia Catalina, moviendo las caderas como si estuviera en una pasarela y no en una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños. Puede ver, a lo lejos, que Blanca le lanza unas miradas de exasperación antes de decirle algo a Itzel, que está a su lado (e Itzel sólo rueda los ojos antes de suspirar).

Pero se detiene, ella no mendigará atención (nunca). Voltea y camina hacia donde está Julio (él sí la mira, y con admiración), buscando alguien con quien poder hablar y siendo él el elegido.

Fernanda distrae a Catalina preguntándole algo sobre cuál café debería elegir, sacándola de su ensimismamiento de mirar a María. Responde lo primero que se le ocurre y vuelve a mirarla, riendo con Julio; pero lo hace con disimulo, ella no será quien aumente el ego universal de esa chica.


End file.
